Lexicon:Categories
Categories group articles under specific subjects, like the category "People" has a list of all personal articles, listing individuals in the Lexington's universe. Any article can be listed under more than one category, for example, a personal article can be listed under "People" and under "Officers" or "NPCs", etc. You should endeavor to use the already existing categories on the Lexicon to group any articles that you create, since we are trying to keep categories at a manageable amount (let's not go insane, folks!). If you feel you must create a new category, please be aware that one of the administrators might delete the category for the aforementioned reason. How To To add your article to a category, simply put the following at then bottom of your article: NAME OF ARTICLE Example: Adding a personal article to the category "People", you would enter the following: NAME OF PERSON Note: Keep in mind that articles are listed under the categories in alphabetical order according to the first word of the article name entered. So, when adding a personal articles to a category for example, remember to put the person's last name first (no comma is necessary between last and first name), so that listings can be accurate. Currently Existing Categories We encourage you to find an appropriate category (or sub-category) from this listing to group your article under. However, keep in mind that an administrator might change that grouping if not appropriate. You may use almost any of the categories, except those that are reserved for administrators only. * Lexicon (guidelines/reserved for admins only) * Organizations (any organization, i.e. Federation, Romulan Star Empire, Klingon Empire, Starfleet, Orion Syndicate, etc.) * Ships (any space vessel, big or small) ** Starfleet Ships (any Starfleet vessels) ** Civilian Ships (any non-military vessels) ** Non-Starfleet Ships (any military vessels that are not Starfleet) ** Ship Classes (any ship classes, standard Star Trek or self-created) * Rosters (any CO approved ship rosters) * Departments (any organizational departments, i.e. Command Staff, Science Department, Starfleet Intelligence, etc.) * Ranks and Titles (any military ranks or civilian titles, i.e. Captain, Doctor, President, etc.) * Posts (any position of military duty or civilian employment, i.e. Counselor, Engineer, etc.) * People (any person) ** Officers (any played officer) ** Civilians (any played civilian) ** NPCs (any played guest star or non-standard character) * Species (any species, standard Star Trek or self-created) * Locations (any physical locations, i.e. planets, cities, starbases, planetary stations, etc.) ** Planets (any planets) ** Stars (any stars) ** Space Stations (any station in space, i.e. starbases, stardocks, etc.) * Science (any scientific information, i.e. physical laws and observations, natural phenomena, substances, etc.) ** Space Objects (any space objects other than covered under planets and stars) ** Stellar Classification (spectral classes, star types, etc.) ** Planetary Classification (planet classes, i.e. Class M, etc.) * Technology (any "man"-made technology, i.e. warp drive, phasers, transporter, sensor arrays, holodeck, etc.) * Real World (anything from a real world perspective, i.e. sim information, etc.; use the Real World template on the Templates page) ** Simulations (real world information about the simulations in the USF) ** Simming Guide (real world information on playing a SF officer) * Stubs (any article with less than 5 lines or one that needs much information added to; use the Stub template on the Templates page) * Miscellaneous (anything that doesn't fit in the above listed categories, until the admins decide to add a new category, LOL)